


With a Little Help from My Friends

by SimplySara36



Series: Video Game Hearts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, cuteness, oneshots, reader/everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySara36/pseuds/SimplySara36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader fics in which the reader becomes physically involved in some way with each member of achievement hunter.  Cuteness and smutty goodness abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaming Buddies (Ray)

You grumbled as you watched the familiar word, “GAME OVER” come across your screen. Ray was chuckling beside you, to which you immediately turn around to smack him in retaliation. He begins laughing as he throws up his hands in mock surrender, “I’m sorry y/n! I just can’t being the best.” Instantly you’re on top of him, tickling his vulnerable sides and making him thrash against you. Finally he is able to get a hold on your wrists, “Fine I give in I’m sorry.” You smirk at him with a pout of mock guilt on your face until he lets go. You can’t help but smile when you notice the pink hue that has overtaken his cheeks.  


You smirk, “Getting hot over there Ray? You’re looking a little red.”  


He blushed fiercely turning away from you and back towards the game, “Wanna go another round? I’ll go easy on you this time.”  


Never one to let Ray get away with things that easily you put your controller on the floor and turn to him, “You’re actually flushed. Did me topping you get you all excited?” He shook his head but did not reply. You stopped, “Ray Narvaez Jr., do you like me?”  


He quickly snaps his attention back to you, frustrated that you’re pushing the issue so far, “Why won’t you let this go y/n?” You shrug, certain that he’ll continue if you don’t give him a reply. “God dammit, fine. I don’t think it would be right to say that I like you necessarily but… I don’t know. I get a little curious sometimes of what it would be like.”  
You smile at your friend, “Oh come on Ray, you can’t play the curiosity card. I know you’re not even a virgin.”  


He sighs in frustration looking directly into your eyes, “It’s not that y/n, you’re right i do know what it’s like to be with a girl. That doesn’t stop me from wondering what it would be like with a specific girl… with you.”  


You blush, uncertain of where he’s going but knowing that there’s only one way to find out. “Do you want to try?” His face fills with red, “Oh don’t look so surprised Narvaez. I’m not saying I’m going to sleep with you but…” You lean a little closer, his embarrassment only fueling your confidence, “I will kiss you.”  


He freezes, surprised that you would consider it at all and yet entirely excited to test something he’d been thinking about for so long. You lean towards him, nerves making your stomach twist into knots until your lips are millimeters away from his own. You hear him inhale before you close your eyes and kill the distance between the two of you. The second your lips touch his hands are all over you; cupping your head, grazing along your side, twisting into your hair. It’s sudden and hot and makes you feel like you’re going to melt if it continues any long.  


When he finally pulls away you smirk up at him from your position on the couch, “So did that satisfy your curiosity?”  


He shakes his head leaning closer to you once again, “I think I have some more figuring out to do.” And then he’s kissing you with as much intensity and heat as there was before. Only time could tell if this would lead to an awkward end, but until then you were going to enjoy the exploration you found with your friend.


	2. A Night Out With Gavin

It was a Friday night and you could not wait to get out of the office and let loose. You had been invited to have some bevs with some of the lads from the office. Knowing that you had decided to wear something a bit cuter than what the lads in the office were used to. You’ve always been just another member Achievement Hunter, but since the night at Ray’s things have changed. Not in big ways but noticeably enough. So of course when you show up to the office in a typical tank paired with your favorite pair of short shorts you turned quite a few heads. Ray’s attention wasn’t surprising after what had happened, and neither was Geoff’s fatherly raised eyebrow. What did throw you off what Gavin’s blatant gawking and the few occasions you had caught Ryan’s lingering glance.

As you finished your editing you pulled your legs up into your chair and turned towards the rest of the room, waiting to see who had finished. Ryan had left whilst you were plugged into your work but Gavin seemed to be free although he was still sticking around. Pestering Michael by tossing goldfish, aiming to get them to slide down the gap at his collar. Smiling you flick an eraser at the tormentor, “Hey Gav, how about you stop harassing Michael and make sure I can get to the bar safely.”

Gavin smirks grabbing his backpack and leaning it beside Geoff, “I can’t deny a ladies request. Keep this safe Geoffers?”

Geoff just rolled his eyes before nodding, “Don’t do something too dumb before we get there.”

Gavin squawked in offense but you grabbed him by the arm before he could get into another lengthy defense of his intellect, “Come on Gav, the bevs are waiting.” He allowed you to pull him into the hallway and you leaned through the door frame, “Don’t worry Geoff I’ll look after him.”

“That does not help.” Geoff deadpans, you’ve been becoming notorious for being a little troublemaker much like your companion. You just roll your eyes and turn to Gavin linking your arms and strutting out the office doors.

The next hour had become a blur of giggles and bevs. Michael and Lindsey were the next pair to arrive, quickly followed by a disgruntled Ray. Clearly he had no interest in going out to be surrounded by drunk people, but Michael was fairly good at dragging Ray into things he wouldn’t do without his friend’s influence.

By the time that the gents had arrived you were pretty sloshed and in a rather frisky mood. You scanned the now tightly packed bar, looking for a fun slice to dance with when a frantically dancing male caught your eye. Gavin was clearly in his element, eyes closed and waving his limbs in sync with the pulsing bass. Something about the effect liquid confidence on the typically self conscious man the life of the party.

You were instantly drawn to him, downing your drink and sauntering with the kind of swagger only a few rounds could bring out. The brit smirked as he watched you come closer. Stretching out a hand he offered himself up and you instantly take his hand; allowing yourself to be spun around and pressed tightly against him. The proximity allowed you to feel the heat radiating off the man’s body but you do not mind in the least bit as his hands sink onto your hips and begin to subtly grind into you.

From one beat to the next the two of you press tighter to each other and Gavin’s motions become more and more brazen. Turning to face the lad you smirk, “My place or yours?” You had meant for it to be a joke, a teasing way to make your friend laugh at your strange position. The look on Gavin’s face told you that he had in no way taken your words with their intended meaning. He seemed to be carefully mulling over the question before he laced his fingers in yours and began to walk you out of the bar. In hindsight it would make sense that Gavin would choose your place, it being within walking distance of the bar, but this sort of logic was being muddled by your excitement as you realized just what was happening.

When you reached your apartment you were shaking so hard from nerves and excitement that you could barely get your key into the lock. Gavin must have gained some confidence from the way you clearly were interested because as you struggled you felt a steady hand glide up your arm and assist you in opening the door. The second the hunk of wood was opened he was guiding you inside, and slamming the door shut. You jolted at the sound and glanced up into Gavin’s eyes. He took your open mannerisms as a chance to sweep down and steal a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, the touch itself being gentle and cautious. Slowing the kiss began to intensify as Gavin’s hands returned to their spot on your hips, pulling you forward and deepening the kiss. His mouth slightly open you allowed your tongue to slip in, teasing the lad and enticing him to go for more. The kiss carried on for a few more moments until he pulled away slowly, looking deep into your eyes, “Are you actually certain about this y/n? I don’t want you to regret this in the morning…” He trailed off staring straight at your tiled floor. You smiled, glad that the every flirty Gavin Free was the type of man who did truly care about not hurting you. To focused on the end goal to put together a verbal response you reached out to pull Gavin’s face up to look into your eyes. A knowing smirk was on his face, “Well alright love, to the bedroom?”

Somehow finding your confidence you took a hold of Gavin’s hand and lead him through the darkened halls of your apartment until you entered your bedroom. Instantly as you flicked on the light on your nightstand you were grateful that you had thought to clean recently. Gavin looked even sexier in the dim light; tan and toned. Licking his lips the man before you moves in for a kiss, the tempo more rushed and needy than it had been before. Quickly his hand were moving from their place on your hips to slide along your sides; swiftly edging your shirt up until it had passed over your outstretched arms and fell to the floor. Next came your bra, which Gavin was impressively skilled in removing, giving you hope as to the quality of what was to come.

Slyly you smiled at your friend, “So Gav, am I the only one who won’t be wearing anything?” Taking the hint he quickly started to shirk his clothing allowing them to fall haphazardly to the floor. You took this time to allow yourself to gawk at the beauty of a man before you; stripping himself down to please you. Once he had all but his, clearly tented, boxers off you pressed him down until he sat on the bed. This allowed you to final your strip show; slowly pushing your pants down your legs. Smirking as you hear Gavin’s excited noises.

Deciding that the time had finally come you strut over to the bed, straddling Gavin’s legs and using your weight to push his back into the bed. Leaning down you press your lips against the lads, twisting your tongue in an enticing dance with the brit’s own. This continued until Gavin could no longer take the teasing way your hips would lightly rock against him, rubbing still covered elements together; eliciting pleasure, but not enough to satisfy in the slightest. In a quick rolling motion Gavin had retaken the dominant position and was in no mood to wait any longer.

He looked you directly in the eyes and gave one command, “I am grabbing a condom. Do not be wearing these,” he lightly grazes a finger over your clothed crotch “when I return.” And with that he was off you and digging in his jean’s pocket. You knew better than to disobey and slipped your frilly underwear down your legs and allowed the to fall to the floor beside your bed.

The next moment he was back and slipping the already opened condom over his erect member. You shivered as he lowered himself over you, gently nudging at your entrance. You quietly simpered at his teasing mouthing requests for him to finally seal the deal. Without another thought he was pressing into you and your mind was clouding. It was truly incredible the way he was grinding into you with just the right angle to hit directly into the perfect spot. The usually awkward man seemed completely changed as he thrust into you, keeping perfect rhythm. His powerful thrusts were making your head swim in pleasure but you weren't dragged close to the edge until he reached down and began to tease at your clit sending you through the roof. In a moment you were screaming out Gavin’s name reaching climax. As you slowly came back down Gavin came to his own orgasm; moaning out your name as he released himself into the condom. He quickly pulled off the rubber, tied it and tossed it into a nearby trash can before pulling you against his chest. As your exhausted brain began to lapse into sleep you caught Gavin softly kiss your neck before his own breathing slowed into the rhythm of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, smutty. Michael's next.


	3. A Confrontation With Rage Quit Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is such a sweetie. I'm considering continuing each of the pairings past oneshots. If you guys would like that please let me know :)

As your eyes begin to flutter open your heart beat picks up tenfold. The neat piles and camera equipment that falls into your line of sight in no way similar to the casual mess of your own room. It is then that you hear it, a mild jersey accent is reverberating off the walls. “What do you mean I can’t fucking go upstairs? I need to change.” The outburst is followed by the high pitched squawk and then the pounding of steps. It is then that it all comes together. That erotic dreams that you had about Gavin last night was most likely not a dream at all, and Michael was on his way to find out himself. Quickly you slipped under the covers your naked body tickling at the soft brush of Gavin’s sheets. You’ve just begun to bury your head into the pillows, breathing in the Brit’s musky cologne, when Michael barges through the bedroom door. Your head begins to fill up with fuzz as you hold your breath; praying that you’ll escape the notorious rage quit’s notice. You are not so lucky however as you hear the thudding footsteps freeze to a halt in the middle of the floor. “Who’s that?” Gavin apparently doesn’t answer, Michael continues “Because I swear to god that outfit looks exactly like what y/n was wearing last night.”

Hoping to save the moment you pop out from under the covers, “Surprise!”

Michael does not look amused as he slinks into the bathroom “I need to fucking change.” You glance over at Gavin but he simply shrugged and proceeded to pull a pair of swim trunks out of his closet. You begin to pick up your clothes, a feeling of dread forming a pit at the bottom of your stomach.

Gavin changed quickly and walked out of the room with a quiet, “Sorry love.” Leaving you to gather up your remaining things and hope that you could escaped before Michael was done. You were just stuffing your phone back into your purse when the bathroom door clicked open. Glancing up you could see that Michael no longer looked angry, but something was still amiss in his eyes. Slowly he takes a seat on the bed, motion with a pat of his hand for you to join him. For a minute you were really tempted to bolt out the door and leave him sitting there, but Michael had always been a good friend of yours. Settling down onto the fluffy bedding, you couldn’t help but smile when Michael’s arm wrapped up around your shoulders.

“Look, y/n, I’m sorry that I snapped at you. It’s not like I didn’t know.” He chuckles as he looks at your concerned face, it sounds too harsh but you’re happy to see a hint of a smile on his face. “You can’t leave the bar with him every time we all go out and not expect people to have figured out what’s been going on.”

You scuff your feet against the plush carpet, “I guess that’s true, but I mean…” your heart picks up pace as the realization hits you, “What have the gents been saying?”

A hearty laugh disrupts your building panic, “Nothing, they all figured that it was bound to happen. Gav’s had his sights set on getting you in his bed since your second day.”

Blushing you push Michael gently, forcing his arm to slip off your shoulder, “That’s so not true.”

“Oh it his,” his hands clasp tightly in his lap “you’re a beautiful girl y/n.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“Shut up, it’s true.” Michael begins to slide off the bed, “Anyway, as I said I’m just sorry that I snapped.”

Rushing forward you grasp the lad’s tattooed arm to stop him making any more progress towards the door. “Why were you so upset Michael. If you knew that it has been happening it couldn’t gross you out that much…”

You feel the muscles in his forearm clench and your fingers gently graze against his painted skin as he twists to face you. “Gross is not the word I’d use to describe it. Worried, maybe. Disappointed probably.” You make a face. “Not like that. God, y/n, why are you so quick to think that I dislike you. It’s nothing like that. I just think, well, that you could do better.” Your hands fall from him arm as they wrap defensively around eachother. “Gavin is my best friend, but I mean… you have to know that he’s not one to get attached.” He reaches out slowly and twists his fingers into your hair, “You deserve to be with someone who can care for you.”

“Michael…” Your hand returns to grasping at his forearm, the strength of muscle a comfort and a stabilizing force. You’re too busy staring too intently at anything that isn’t the stormy emotion that’s beginning to twist through Michael’s eyes, so you don’t even notice that he’s begun to move until he’s right in your periphery.

“Just think about it.” He kisses your cheek and your stomach begins to warm, as if you had just finished a giant mug of hot chocolate.

You go to speak but you can tell that he’s already switched back into lad mode as he turns to shout, “Alright Gavvy, let swimmy bevs commence!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is up next, be prepared.


	4. An Encounter of the Mad Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants a slice of the action

“Fuuuuuuuck.” you sigh as you pull back from a successfully edited lets play. With both you and Lindsey participating in more and more videos the editing has become even more difficult. Still, you couldn’t complain. What other workplace would answer swearing into the air with laughs and agreements from your boss. “Anyone for bevs?” You roll away from your desk and begin walking to the door, tabulating the voices behind you shouting for red bulls and whiskey. 

The kitchen is wonderfully quiet, Achievement Hunter had decided to pull an entire group overnight to stockpile videos before RTX and so the Roosterteeth offices were nearly empty. Opening the fridge you sought out three red bulls and a can of coke, like fuck you we’re letting Geoff get drunk when there was still so much work to be done. Your hand full, you had to slam the fridge door shut with a twist of your torso. A maneuver you were usually quite proud of, but that led you into slamming into something warm and muscular this time. 

You knew you had made an absolute mistake the second you heard his deep laughter, “Really y/n. You’ve been working here for too long to still be running errands like this.” Bright blue eyes met your own as you took a single step back from Ryan. Whilst working together for two years you had only begun to scratch the surface of the supposed “Mad King.” He was a private man, but never seemed cold towards you. There’s nothing cold about his face as he awaits your response. Starting, once again, a game of banter; one which he always wins.

“There’s nothing wrong with being friendly, but maybe Mad King knife thrower Haywood doesn’t do friendly.” 

“Oh I’m sure I couldn’t be as you’ve been lately.” His right eyebrow quirked in a way that screams that he knows what has been going on with the lads. You blanch, turning quickly you try to escape back to the office but Ryan quickly grabs your arm. “I didn’t mean to upset you y/n. I wasn’t passing judgement. You’re a grown woman.” His grip has loosened, but his hand remains resting on your arm; a placating gesture rather than one of restriction. 

Your face is beet red as you turn to face the gent, “Yeah, well then why bring it up Haywood? You jealous?”

Ryan’s concern drops from his face instantly, a wicked grin taking its place. “You would like that wouldn’t you y/n. To be entirely honest I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of what’s under that skirt, but those drinks are getting cold and Geoff has a strict no screwing where he could hear it policy.”

Your heart stops, did Haywood just hit on you? You had never thought that you could be so attracted to the man; outside of when he’s throwing knives because holy shit. Even more, it was extremely shocking to think that he could be attracted to you too. Still, he was right. Without another word you turn and make your escape towards the office, but you stop and shoot the slightly disappointed gent a wink before slipping into the view of the rest of achievement hunter.

Geoff only groans for a few minutes when he receives the wrong kind of brown liquid, but continues on prepping for another minecraft lets play. You’re already back in your seat when Ryan saunters back into the AH office. He shoots you a wink as he closes his phone. You try not to seem too excited, but your hand instantly shoots out to grab your cell. It’s light is blinking and you angle the screen carefully away from the rest of the office as you hit the unlock button. Two messages are waiting for you.

Mad King: There are places in this office where no one would hear.  
Mad King: Also, highest score in the next lets play gets oral first.

Your face is red as you send out a quick reply. God, you really hope that you don’t get yourself into too much trouble with this.

Y/N: You’re on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely be continuing, at least, Michael and Ryan's storylines. They will get their own fics that will all be under the video game hearts series, so keep a look out.


	5. Jack Cuddles

Jack was being more quiet than usual. Not that you we/re really paying that much attention. With all the craziness that had been occurring with the other achievement hunters your mind was really in other places. But when the audience starts getting concerned about the absence of deep laughter you know that something must be wrong. It takes a while but finally you get the opportunity to corner the gent and ask him what was going on. The lads had rushed off with Geoff to grab lunch and Ryan was out taking care of family matters; so it wasn’t long before you were left alone with the sullen man. Slowly you get up out of your chair and walk up behind him. You weren’t surprised to see that he hadn’t gotten much work done, too distracted by whatever has been dampening his mood. Jack glances up at you in surprise when you place a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Slowly he slides down his headphones and smiles gently, “What is it y/n?” 

You speak softly, trying not to startle him. “I was just wondering how you were doing. The fans have been talking about how aloof you’ve been lately and it's got me worried.”

Jack’s smile falls and you worry that maybe you’ve made a mistake. “So they’ve noticed have they?” You start to take back your previous statement, but you can tell that it’s already too late. “I’m sorry y/n. I know that I should be more on top of my game but things have just been kinda lonely lately.” 

You have to step back as Jack stands and walks awkwardly to the couch. Instantly you know that you’re in for one of the emotional talks that you often share with the gent; the closeness of your friendship allowing for free flowing conversation. Jack pats the plush white seat next to him and you willingly squeeze onto the loveseat. “What up?” It such a casual way of saying it, but you know that it’s what’ll keep Jack the most comfortable. “Why’re you lonely.”

“Well I don’t know if you’ll understand it… it kinda a marriage thing…” He looks bashful as he adds, “no offense.” 

You sigh, “It’s not a problem Jack. You know that I’m happy to be relatively single.” He raises his eyebrow at relatively but refuses to push into something that you’re clearly not ready to share. “So it’s something with Caiti? She’s in Australia right now, right?” You pause. “Oh…”

A half amused smirk crosses through the solemnity on the bearded man’s face. “Yes, Caiti is in Australia.” He must see the deep concern you're feeling run across your face because he quickly adds, “And no, we are dealing with the distance about as well as any couple can.” He sighs abruptly, clearly disappointed in something. “I am just not very good a being on my own I guess. I miss waking up to her smiling face every morning, the feeling of another body pressed against mine, the knowledge that I won’t have to worry about eating alone.” 

You frown. It was almost unbearable how sad your friend looked in the moment. He seemed entirely lost without Caiti and you just wished you could do something to help him feel at least a little better in the moment. Almost on instinct you lace your fingers with the gents, “I may not be Caiti, but you know that I do love ya Jack.”

He laughs, “You aren’t confessing to me right after I just vented about how much I miss my wife are you? I’m not that lonely.”

Your head rolls back with guttural laughter, “Of fucking course not. There are plenty of ah members for me to shag before I fuck with our bromance.” 

“You’re such a twerp,” Before you can perceive the mischievous grin on Jack’s face he is lifting you up into his lap. Attempting to turn to tease the gent, you discover that your movement is being limited by thick arms wrapped around your waist. He nuzzles into the back of your neck, “but I guess you’ll do.”

This would be surprising if it wasn’t already so common for Caiti to find the two of you cuddled up on the couch after a long night of Trials. So, instead of squirming away you smile as you snuggle back into the plushness of Jack’s chest. As you settle in to spend the rest of your lunch break this way, you can’t help but think of how lucky Caiti was. And how grateful you are to have such a warm and comforting friend.


End file.
